Broken
by Selenity Jade
Summary: [Complete] An angsty BV oneshot. Buruma mourns after Vejiita shows how very little she and baby Trunks mean to him.


**Broken**  
_By Selenity Jade  
Rated: PG-13_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z or the characters within this story.

**Notes:** Written for 30Angsts.

**X**

She stared at the jagged glass in her hand, almost confused as to how it had shattered.

"Buruma, are you okay?" her boyfriend-turned-best-friend asked in concern. She felt him come up behind her and take the glass pieces from her hand. He put her bleeding hand under the running facet.

"Hmm?" she finally murmured, glancing up at him.

"You're running on auto-pilot! What's wrong?"

She shook her head, staring at the still-bleeding slice on her palm in almost disbelief.

"Is it Vejiita?"

She started at the name, her blue-eyes flicking upwards to the window that looked out over the spaceship that sat on her lawn.

"Buruma, talk to me!"

She blinked and shook her head, then gave Yamucha a small smile. "I'm okay."

"Cutting yourself while washing dishes and not even feeling it is okay?"

She shrugged, pulling her hand out of Yamucha's larger one. She reached up to the cupboard beside the sink for a bandage. "I'm fine."

"Liar," he accused softly.

She sighed. "I'm sorry I'm not very good company today."

She heard his sigh. "I'm not here for company, Buruma. I'm here because Trunks and Goku are worried about you."

For a moment, she was confused as to how her infant child could be worried about her. After clarity returned – slower than usual – she remembered the son she had borne in the other timeline. The one who was seventeen years old. "Oh."

"Buruma, you're as stubborn as ever, even when you're acting like Kuririn's old girlfriend Marron."

She scowled at the memory of that bimbo. "Thanks," she responded irritably.

"Look, you've got your son to think about here. I know you're upset that Vejiita didn't even bother to save you or Trunks from that attack, but..."

She gave her ex-boyfriend a glare before turning her back on him and walking out of the kitchen. _How dare he!_

She didn't want to think about it and they kept bringing it up, over and over again, each time twisting the knife a little more until she was sure she couldn't stand it anymore.

She knew that she would never be _really_ important to Vejiita, but to think that he'd let her and his _only_ son die...!

She slammed the door to her bedroom angrily.

It was when her car exploded and she found herself alive and safely held in her future son's arms that she had finally realized... he didn't care at all. She was less than nothing to him. He hadn't even glanced her way after she and their son were safe. He did not care whether she lived or died. He didn't hate her enough to want her death, but he didn't think enough of her for her existence to matter.

It hurt so much.

Their few nights of passion had produced a son she was proud of, a beautiful baby boy whose father never once looked at him.

The father never once looked at her again, even when she had almost been killed along with their son. As if none of it had ever happened. Not the passionate fights that had led to their passionate battles in bed. Not the last fight that had sent Vejiita into space to continue his training without the constant nagging of a woman who hadn't even known she was pregnant at the time.

He hadn't even been surprised to come back in the middle of a fight to find herself and his son there. He hadn't even known about him, yet it mattered not at all to the surly Saiyajin.

She would have rather had him hate her, like he hated everyone else. Hatred would show that he at least felt something for her, but completely indifference...

She slid to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest before she finally gave into the tears.

She wasn't even worth his notice, but worst of all, their son was nothing more than another being unworthy of his notice. She didn't really expect love or caring from the Saiyajin no Ouji, but she at least expected him to want to keep his son alive!

When she had been encased in her older son's arms, she remembered looking up at the man who sired their child. She had realized then that their son's existence was nothing more than a passing moment that wasn't worth bothering about to Vejiita. To Vejiita, she and Trunks didn't even exist.

Something inside her broke at that moment, and even though she was sure in time, it'd heal itself – she wasn't madly in love with the bastard Saiyajin, even if she lusted after him and cared about him – but just days after the awful event, she couldn't bring herself to stop agonizing over it, prodding the shattered place inside like a sore tooth or a wound not yet healed.

She didn't want acknowledgement for herself, she didn't care if he never acknowledged her. But their son deserved a father's presence, a father's concern, and she hurt more for her infant child to know that he'd grow up with a father who was completely uninterested in him.

It already hurt her future boy's heart like it had hurt hers, but he was used to being without a father, no matter how much he so obviously tried to win his prideful parent over. He fought against Vejiita's apathy like she didn't have the strength to anymore.

That part of her that flew out after the warriors to watch the fight was the part that broke that day. That part of her who followed with her infant child for a chance to see the father of that baby was the part that broke that day.

She wouldn't fight to smash those walls around Vejiita any longer, because he broke the part of her that wanted to do it for him and for her. She now had a son to look out for and Trunks wouldn't grow up near a father who couldn't be bothered to use any of his powerful strength to save the child he had sired.

Sobbing silently into her knees, she mourned the loss of that shattered part of her that had kept holding onto the hope of a Saiyajin warrior who would at least look out for his child, even if he cared nothing for the mother.

**X**

**AN:** Odd little piece. It was threatening to turn into an epic. I had to keep telling the plot bunnies to leave me alone. It's one of those things that happens when I write sometimes. This little part of me goes, "Hmmm, what if..." and then I'd end up with an AU from this point on. Like my little muse Mort gave me, what if Buruma really DID give up on Vejiita, and how Vejiita would take it. (sigh) Maybe in another fic!

Lovies!


End file.
